


[All Tybalt]無題-02

by orphan_account



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 下章是肉，沒意外的話





	[All Tybalt]無題-02

Omega，我們可悲可憐的Omega，被視為社會階層的最底端。他們生來目的就是為了繁衍後代，連自主權都被剝奪，幸運一點的棲身於家族的保護傘下，顫顫巍巍地苟活度日。不幸出生於底層家庭的Omega的人生只能以悲慘二字概括，他們被作為交易的工具，甚至不被當作人看待，而是具備生育功能的人肉便器。

Tybalt屬於幸運的那一端，他的父親是Capulet夫人的兄弟，維洛納勢力最大的家族之一，Tybalt父母的早逝讓Tybalt在年紀尚小時就被接進了Capulet家。  
礙於Capulet先生的膝下僅有一女，而女性又無繼承權，如此一來，繼承人的順位自然落到了Tybalt頭上。這也是Tybalt被保護得如此嚴實之原因，儘管Tybalt的第二性別屬於Omega，他依然是Capulet唯一且合法的繼承人。

 

Tybalt性別分化的那天，周遭恰好只有名男僕在場，那是Tybalt剛滿16歲不久的夏天，他結束比試，帶著汗水和塵土從訓練場回來，一面吩咐男僕收拾好他的護具，一腳剛踏入主宅，從體內深處湧上的奇妙噬癢感讓他腿不由得一軟，膝蓋頓時失了支撐的力量，像隻斷了線的木偶一樣匍匐在地。灼熱感啃噬著他的身軀，從未有此經驗的Tybalt幾乎無法招架，只能放任熱流在突然他體內亂竄，室內瀰漫著濃郁的干邑香氣，慶幸的是沒有Alpha經過。男僕是個Beta，他被Tybalt莫名的舉動嚇得摔了護具，但他很快就明白過來，急切地跑去向Capulet先生報告，Capulet先生立刻放下手邊事趕來了，並帶上了神父交托給他的抑制劑。

這是Tybalt第一次經歷所謂的發情期。  
他無力地縮在地上，身下一次又一次襲來的熱浪讓他眼前發黑、無法思考，他的前端炙熱腫脹，他現在唯一的渴望就是能有什麼東西填滿他的後穴，消去那磨人的空虛感。Capulet先生剛到現場就被漫天狂炸的訊息素薰得差點失了理智，好在他也是個Beta，訊息素的作用對他來說不如Alpha來得有影響，Capulet先生掏出抑制劑，手腳俐落地將他扶起，掐著他的嘴，親自給他灌下了抑制劑，抑制劑在下肚後幾秒起了作用，熱潮退去，那空虛感也瞬間消失無蹤。症狀得到緩解的Tybalt稍微回復了神智，他吃力睜開迷茫的眼，映入眼中的是Capulet先生神色複雜的面孔，那上面似乎寫滿了，焦慮還有反胃。Tybalt不是很能讀懂他的表情，也不明白自己的身體發生了什麼事，直到Capulet先生宣告了他的第二性別。

Omega。  
Tybalt從未想過自己會分化成Omega，他本該是Alpha，他生為維洛納的戰士，強大、體格精實、野心勃勃，怎麼看都不會是個Omega。他想起他的Beta表妹Juliette，一個Omega如何給Beta幸福？Tybalt痛苦地捂住臉，心中懊惱不已。  
Omega，偏偏是Omega，就算分化成Beta也不會那麼糟，Tybalt打從心底瞧不Omega，在他的認知裡，Omega是最為低賤下流的物種，他在維洛納城外遇過幾個無家可歸的Omega，他們連人格都喪失了，僅僅為了交配而苟活，光是回想都令他嘔心。可如今，他也淪為他們的一員，上天對他開了多大的玩笑！

但Capulet先生可沒給他自怨自艾的時間。Capulet先生搭上Tybalt的雙肩，迫使Tybalt抬起頭來正視他。「收起你那懦弱的表情，我們Capulet可不需要自憐自哀的懦夫！」Capulet先生嚴厲地警告了他，「你必須守好這祕密，直到你進了棺材！」  
接著Capulet先生轉頭向那名Beta男僕吩咐了幾句，至此之後，那名男僕成了Tybalt的貼身仕從，隨身備著大量抑制劑，寸步不離跟在Tybalt身後。

 

Tybalt就這樣靠了抑制劑撐了好些年，他也有了一輩子離不開抑制劑的覺悟。除了定時服用抑制劑，他外出時也會灑上掩蓋Omega訊息素的香水，這使他聞起來與一般Alpha無異，對上Montegiu的年輕Alpha也不會露了馬腳。  
Tybalt最大的遺憾就是表妹Juliette，她是個Beta，卻比維洛納任何一個Omega都來得甜美，只有位於最頂端的Alpha才配得上她。但即使Tybalt當初性別分化是Alpha，他仍然法觸及那株高嶺之花……

這幾天Paris伯爵來向Juliette求婚了，而Capulet先生也樂見這門婚事，Tybalt也知道依自己的體質絕對配不上Juliette，可他也無法眼睜睜看著他深愛的表妹陷入婚姻的枷鎖。

Tybalt大肆批評Paris，諷刺他是個滿肚子草包的懦夫，就算娶了Juliette也不會給她幸福，只差沒向對方下戰帖了，而這事也傳進了Capulet先生耳裡，他把Tybalt喚來書房裡訓了他一頓。「別像個妒夫一樣絮絮叨叨，也不回頭看看你自己，沒把你趕出去就不錯了，忘恩負義的小賤人！」Capulet先生毫不掩飾眼中的厭惡和反感。  
Capulet先生已經算仁至義盡了，極力替Tybalt保密體質的也是他，但與生俱來對Omega的歧視卻怎麼也掩蓋不了。

Capulet先生的嘲諷加上日漸繁重的繼承人課程，還有即將到來的Juliette的婚事，種種一切都令Tybalt心煩意亂，煩躁感像隻小蟲一樣瘋狂啃噬著他身心，攪得他是心浮氣躁，輾轉反側，難以入眠。  
Tybalt已經好些天沒能睡好了，白晝退去，黑夜再次覆上大地，而Tybalt，他的貼身隨從早已熟睡，明亮皎潔的月光卻照得他無法無法闔眼，他恨自己的第二性別，恨自己的無能為力。人在徬徨的時候總會借助酒精來麻痺自己的身心，Tybalt也不意外。  
他躺在床上思考了許久，最終他起身下床，隨易披了件衣物，出門前他瞥見了散落在木桌上的抑制劑。總不會那麼剛好吧，Tybalt想，於是他什麼也沒帶，隻身前往熟識的小酒館。

 

悲劇總在他最脆弱，也最無防備的時刻降臨。

 

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 下章是肉，沒意外的話


End file.
